The Push and Pull
by unseen and unheard
Summary: With the Alpha pack moving into Beacon Hills, and relationships changing, people begin to push and pull each other. To help each other and protect each other. Allison does what she can to help Scott with what she knows despite Dereks protests. Pairings: Allison/Scott - Isaac/Lydia - and possibly Stiles/Derek later on.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell do we do now?" Lydia shrieked.

The pack of Alphas encircled the fighter Allison, the sidekick Stiles, and the brainy strawberry-blonde Lydia. With the glow of the full moon upon them all you could clearly see the claw marks penetrating not just the tires but the engine block as well on Stiles' trademark blue Jeep.

If this is how I'm going to go I hope it's quick I'm tired of moving through the motions of what's left of my life. Kate is gone, my mother is gone, I might as well too if now is the time. The thought disappears from her mind just as quickly as it appeared. Who will help Scott? Those trusting brown eyes enter her mind and suddenly she feels anchored. There's so much to tell him. But I'll never get to tell him. He will never get to know. All these thoughts snapped from Allison's mind just as she heard a snap of a bone, Stiles' left hand to be exact.

Just as Stiles moves to be in front of Lydia the Deucalion snatches Stiles by the wrist and proceeds to squeeze with enough force to cause a fracture.

"You will make a perfect tease for coaxing our little puppy pack out to play, cause we have been a little lonely, and are just craving for some playmates."

"Allison, C-c-c-call, call for Scott! Do it now!" Stiles begged with fervent pain.

"Yes, quite lovely, please do make it easier for our little game to proceed."

"Stiles I can't and you know that."

"Allison we NEED help let me emphasize on the fact that the frickin furry giant over her-AH okay! Okay!"

* * *

Something just isn't right, which is an understatement when it comes to Isaac's combat skills. For every leg sweep Derek gives Isaac misjudges with a swing only to have Derek duck right under it. But in comparison to an hour or two ago, he is catching on remarkably fast. Scott just can't shake that feeling that something isn't right and Isaac picks up on that real quick as well.

"ISAAC, SCOTT FOCUS!"

A heel of a black boot connects with Scott's temple, like a reflex, the claws are drawn and as quick as a flash of lightening Scotts claws dig into the ankle of Derek's boot. All the weight of Scott is bearing down on a muscular leg throwing Derek through the wood floor of the old Hale house. This has become the 'kennel' as Stiles likes to call it, where all the training sessions have been happening lately with the new knowledge of the Alpha pack moving into Beacon Hills. Following the echo of the wood boards snapping under pressure from a large Derek Hale being thrown through it a female voice can be heard calling out.

"Do you hear that?" Scott mutters. "Listen"

_*Distant Female Voice*_

Scott just can't make out yet what the female is screaming. Taking long strides out the front door and bounding down the steps he lowers his head towards his chest and begins to zero in on the voice. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling he can hear everything from a cricket to the cars crunching over fallen leaves on the Beacon Hills highway. A cloud of breath slides across his parted lips in the cold as he begs to hear it one more time.

_SCOTT!_

There is no mistaking that voice and call for help. Scott tries to take in a deep breath but it catches in his throat and chokes on the name that escapes his lips.

"Allison."

* * *

**This is my first time writing and it probably shows but if you do get caught in this story don't worry Ill be uploading the following chapter either tomorrow night or Saturday! I'm going to try and include little pieces from all the current episodes, so ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Deucalion drags Stiles by the fractured wrist to his jeep so he can lean up against it. As everyone is looking around at each other, including the Alpha pack, the only thing audible is the steady drumming of the Deucalion's claws on the hood. A cloud passes over the full moon casting only subtle shadows on faces of the enemies. The twins begin to stare at Lydia, out of discomfort she shifts her weight to lean into Allison. If looks could kill, Allison's glare towards them would have shredded them to pieces.

"So tell me Stiles how do you have the unfortunate pleasure of knowing Derek Hale?"

"Who said that it was a displ-"

_Loud growl from a distance_

"Well it seems you're going to have to hold that thought because here comes the pup squad."

Both Allison and Stiles whispered the name at the same time, both said it out of love. Love for a lover, and love of a deep bond grown between two friends.

"Scott."

For the longest time it was the dynamic duo of Scott and Stiles, through thick and thin. Stiles can remember one time before any freaky shit happened around here the both of them were ten at the time, Scott had been building a fort and fell out of the tree in the backyard. Stiles had never run so hard in his life to get his dad, when they made it back to broken armed Scott he said with a sly smile "need my inhaler?" Mr. Stilinski swears it's the day Stiles officially started rubbing off on Scott. Now it's Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia. In Stiles eyes they are all the family he needs besides his dad. These past two years together have been the most significant in his life. Everything they've faced together like the battle of Jackson and the Kanima has pushed them together. To protect each other. It still frustrates Stiles to know that he hasn't become that badass that he reads in a comic book or sees in a movie, he wants that. To save others. To be Batman, not Robin.

* * *

Trees are racing past his face, the wind and scent of too many people for him to pinpoint yet are grazing across his nose. The chill of the night stings his nose slightly as well. Scott is the fastest of the three of them, Derek right on his heels and Isaac flanking Derek. Swiftly they maneuver in-between each other.

The only thoughts racing through Scotts mind are what if I don't make it in time? Could this be a trap? Either way he didn't care, he promised himself and his mother Melissa that he would be a better student, better son, better friend and person. And part of being that better person was coming to the aid and protection of his friends, correction; his family. On any given day Scott would be ready to sacrifice his life for Allison's, considering she was all ready his life.

"Scott this isn't right and you know it! Think about this, the Deucalion knows that this will trigger some sort of reaction!" Derek screamed for Scott's attention.

"We have to do something we can't let them die Derek, I went with you willingly to try and save Erica and Boyd!"

"I know you did but we planned it out, their stronger than us in every way even with numbers! Think Scott!"

Isaac chimed in with "Well it's too late now, so shut up and hit one!"

Scott could finally see them all. Allison and Lydia next to the jeep with Lydia leaning into her, Stiles being pinned by the arm to the hood with the Deucalion holding on and the rest of the pack circling them. With that Scott dropped to all fours, with one stride away he front flipped onto the hood of the jeep. His hand grasping the edge of the jeep, bare-chested and ready. He stood and those brown eyes turned golden with a loud growl and teeth bared. Everyone's eyes snapped up to Scott's grand entrance. Derek came from behind the Deucalion and flipped him across the jeep landing him on a large boulder, looking back to Stiles he said "you rang?" and gave a grin of smugness and with that his eyes went from brown to red.

Isaac launched himself directly overhead of Lydia and Allison landing in between them and the twins. The advantage of their surprise was gone. The one who fought Scott in the elevator sprinted and leaped into a football tackle to knock Scott and himself to the backside of the jeep. Allison looked on with pure fright as an Alpha knee was driven into Scott's abdomen and he was thrown into the passenger side door of the jeep. Her eyes drawn to Scott's new tattoo and the sight of Scott grasping the Alphas neck and lifting him up to drop him on the hood of the jeep. Her sight was cut off quickly as the female Alpha decided to plant herself in front of Allison. Dragging a claw ever so softly down Allison's jaw line she snorted

"Oh? He's yours? How unfortunate he'll die tonight. But down worry sweetheart, you'll die with him."

"Wow that really is too bad, but you know what I have claws too."

And with that Allison had taken out her knife from her leather boot in one swift movement and brought it right across the neck. The Alpha dropped like a rock giving her and Lydia enough time to put a little distance in between them and the packs.

Isaac had just taken a series of slices across the chest from the twins. The first twin ducked under Isaac's right hook and grabbed his ankle, and flipped him onto his back. Isaac was knocked unconscious long enough for the twins to morph together. Looking down onto a bloodied and battered Isaac, the Alpha retorted "What a waste." As the hand rose into the air with claws drawn, Scott came running through on all fours and rammed his heels first into the morphed twins launching them backwards. Isaac had already come too; Scott picked him up and pushed him towards Allison and Lydia.

"Get them back to the house now! Isaac come on snap out of it! GO!"

Turning around Scott spotted Derek and the Deucalion duking it out. Each taking a blow for blow to either the head or body. Stiles struggling to hobble his way towards Allison, Lydia, and Isaac. Lydia took to Stiles' side and propped him against her. Scott stopped the charging female Alpha who had connected a punch into Scott's temple. She was pushing him backwards, with his feet locked to the ground with his body angled forward, Scotts feet sliding in the mud and fallen leaves, he tried to hold her till Lydia and Stiles' made it by. But she managed to get a slice into Stiles' left arm, with a reach around Scotts shoulder. Scott took his left hand, hooked it under her jaw and pushed to the left, hard. When she lifted her leg up he grabbed it and threw her over to the Deucalion's feet knocking him over. Derek saw them all making their way out, and the bloodied mess that was Stiles and Isaac for some reason caused a knot in his stomach. He broke away from the Deucalion with one last stab of his claws into the Deucalion's collarbone drawing a lot of blood. Derek ran over and picked up Stiles', Scott helped Isaac, and Lydia and Allison ran ahead of them.

"LETS GO GET THEM!" shrieked the female. She took two steps before the Deucalion knocked her to the muddy ground.

"No, we did what we came here to do. They don't know yet. Let them think they've won."

The Alpha pack watched as they all sprinted arm in arm, hobbling, bloody, and tired together back through the woods.

* * *

**Did you like the little Sterek teases I gave?! haha One day I was just day dreaming this fight between them and this is how it turned out hah Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be uploaded this Tuesday after the new episode! So excited! **


End file.
